Near Field Communication (NFC) is a set of protocols that enable, for example, smartphones and other devices to establish radio communications with each other by either touching the devices together, or bringing them into a sufficiently close proximity, say to a distance of typically 10 cm or less. NFC requires close proximity between transmitting/receiving elements, and as such is not an appropriate technology for control of the devices during their normal operation. Hence, NFC has been developed for, and used primarily in, applications such as reading identifiers (IDs) of devices with or without power, and electronic payments, e.g. contactless payment cards.
NFC always involves an initiator device and a target device; the initiator device actively generates a radio frequency (RF) field that can optionally power a passive target device. This enables NFC target devices to take very simple form factors, such as tags, stickers, key fobs, or cards that do not require relatively large power supplies. NFC peer-to-peer communication is possible, provided both devices are powered.
Thus, in order to support near field communications, NFC devices fall into two main areas: NFC tags and NFC readers/writers. NFC tags often securely store personal contacts, such as debit and credit card information, loyalty program data, PINs, and networking contacts, among other information; they may also be able to execute cryptographic functions. NFC tags contain data and are typically read-only, but in a few instances may be re-writable. NFC tags can be configured in accordance with specifications provided by a relevant industry association; they can also be custom-encoded by their manufacturers with data and/or alternative/additional functionality.
NFC readers/writers are typically NFC-enabled devices configured to read information stored on inexpensive NFC tags embedded in, say, credit cards, labels or smart posters. Both NFC tags and NFC readers/writers are known to have interchangeable functionality and similar (or the same) components and circuits. As such, an NFC device may often function as either a NFC tag or a NFC reader/writer.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known block diagram of a NFC link showing both an uplink communication path 100 and a downlink communication path 150 and the types of signals encountered. In the first uplink communication path 100 load (amplitude) modulation 122, 124 is employed by the NFC devices. A NFC reader 104 instigates a sinusoidal waveform 110 into a radiated field 106. A tag 102 varies the impedance it presents to the radiated field 106 by switching ON/OFF a resistor/capacitor (load) 108. In this manner, binary data is encoded onto the sinusoidal waveform 110 by the effect of the impedance variation, which results in modulation of the sinusoidal waveform 120, which is detected by the NFC reader 104.
In the first downlink communication path 150, waveform modulation is employed. A NFC reader 154 instigates a sinusoidal waveform 172 into a radiated field 156 to be received by a tag 152. The data to be passed on the downlink is directly mixed with a carrier, or multiplied with a sub-carrier before mixing with the carrier. In this manner, encoded binary data may be recovered by the tag 152.
KR20130098569 describes a concept of using NFC communications for a grid of streetlights where NFC is used as a one-way control mechanism to turn off individual streetlights in the grid manually using an ID of the individual streetlight.
However, the inventors of the present invention have identified a number of problems in the technical field of streetlighting, which may be solved or alleviated by introducing NFC technology to the streetlighting unit. For example, providing a connector on the streetlighting unit casework, in order to communicate with the components contained therein, may impact its weatherproofing properties. Such connectors may be needed to provide data access, when the streetlighting unit or components contained therein, may be either powered-up (working) or not powered-up. Furthermore, removing the streetlighting unit casework in order to gain access to an internal connector or component could impact waterproofing and perhaps risk damaging the streetlighting unit in the longer-term. Indeed, any mechanical or electronic interaction at the top of a lamppost to the streetlighting unit carries potential risk. Opening the streetlighting unit casework, in situ, will also expose the technician to mains voltages, with attendant risks. It is known in the field of streetlighting units that over-the-air (OTA) communications to the streetlighting unit may exist, i.e. main long-range wireless radio link. However, in some instances, such a main long-range wireless radio link may not be available or may be faulty.
US2014215029 describes a concept of NFC communications in an information handling system. The concepts described in US2014215029 are limited to use of NFC in the programming of specific information-handling devices based on their identifiers (IDs). US2014215029 describes a mechanism whereby a first NFC communication link is used to retrieve an ID of a device and then configuration information is applied to the device using a second NFC communication link.
Thus, the inventors of the present invention believe that there are a number of new applications for NFC technology, as well as a general need for improved concepts on current NFC techniques.